


Amour

by annieepz



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieepz/pseuds/annieepz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She withers as she comes to life in the New York City streets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour

Innocent, naive eyes soaked up the sight of bright city lights that never seemed to be off, quietly marveling at the imposing marquees always alight the Broadway scene, soaking up the energy buzzing off people strolling about.

Rachel was enamored, enraptured even, by the fast-paced moving of the scene around her; however, a hint of glinting sorrow was reflected in those eyes as she continued to observe her surroundings, spotting carefree couples walk her by.

Immediately, never-ending but always haunting thoughts of bright hazel eyes and a slightly crooked smile seemed to appear at the painful remembrance of flaunted love.

As she continued to wait for her fleeting company, she permitted herself to remember those nights in which she was part of sweaty messes, scorching kisses, and mumbled moans.

The tight and secure feel of those arms, that only seemed to set her ablaze, the memory of his lips, always reassuring her in times of need, the memory of his kissing caresses that only served to help her fall harder, faster.

She remembered the frantic times, in which she only knew passion, instinct and need; almost preferring those to the soft and sweet world he showed her in more mellow times, because she could feel the stinging need to be with each other, that she was his, and he was hers.

Her musings almost brought her to tears, but she was thankfully shaken back to life as a loud, shaking thunder of fireworks swarmed the sky.

The thunder served for her to not only stop her guilty thoughts, but also served to remember the reality of her being, the best friend, the friendly companion to Kurt and Blaine.

As not-so-quite asinine thoughts of Kurt and Blaine filled her head, she saw them round a corner, making their way towards her, looking every bit as enraptured with each other as she was with the scenery around her.

Just then, shining eyes caught her somewhat dulled gaze, and she saw that flickering flame of forbidden circumstances darkening Blaine's gaze. With a knowing almost-smirk, he saw her eyes become alight with anticipation, with lustful wonderings twanged with almost regret at hidden affairs.

With that, the moment was gone, lost in the haze, and with friendly salutes and excited hugs, she took her place on Kurt's right and continued on their way to the theater.

Maybe, such previous innocence in her eyes were just a mask to convey the darkened, almost jaded gaze of a woman in love.


End file.
